This invention relates to a chop rack. More specifically and without limitation, this invention is directed towards a chop rack and method of using the same.
When cooking chops it is conventional to cook the chops with the bone side down. The reason behind this is that chops require a long and slow cook to become tender as well as to be evenly cooked. Although it is conventional to cook chops in this fashion it can be difficult to accomplish.
In particular, when cooking chops that are no longer on a rack and are separated it is difficult to position them bone side down. The difficulty arises in that the bone does not sufficiently stabilize the chops and during the cooking process the chops fall over. Thus it is necessary to constantly check on the chops to ensure that none have fallen over, which even if discovered can be too late to prevent uneven or undesirable cooking.
Controlling the temperature when cooking chops is another problem in the art. Conventionally, an individual must expose chops to a heat sort in a uniform fashion, thereby severely limiting the control the individual has over the heat source, especially in the case of fire. Thus there is a need in the art to control the exposure of a chop to a heat source, namely fire, to control the exposure of the chop to direct heat and to otherwise disperse the heat uniformly for a superior cook.
Thus it is a primary object of the invention to provide a chop rack that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chop rack that allows for simple bone down cooking.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chop rack that is simple to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chop rack that does not need supervision.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a chop rack that is durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a chop rack that has an intuitive design.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.